


Through The Eyes Of Phlox

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Season 2 drabble posteps. (2002-2003)





	1. Resourceful And Valiant (2.01 "Shockwave 2")

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2002 ASCEM GO, Best Series/Suite  


* * *

In the past year, I've learned a great deal from the humans I've served with aboard this ship, but never more than I've learned in this latest crisis. Amid overwhelming odds, and unbelievable circumstances, they've proven just how resourceful and valiant they are.

The captain was missing, and the Suliban had overtaken the ship, yet they persevered...escaping their confinement, and defeating their oppressors; their resourcefulness has once again astonished me. 

And more impressive than the humans was T'Pol...who singlehandedly may have saved this mission with her forthrightness and determination. She's certainly come a long way in a year.


	2. Telling Tales (2.02 "Carbon Creek")

Ah, another day is at an end. It's been unusually quiet of late...but that's fine by me.

Oh, I heard the most fascinating story over dinner. It seems that a few days ago, T'Pol entertained the captain and Mister Tucker with the most interesting tale of Vulcans on Earth _prior_ to the historical first contact. No one is certain how the tale spread beyond the diningroom, but the veracity of it has been the subject of debate ever since. 

Hmmm...perhaps a search for the truth should be my next project...but it can wait til morning...good night.


	3. MinefieldâEpilog (2.03 "Minefield")

I knew the days of quiet exploration wouldn't last, but I hadn't anticipated anything like this. The damage to the ship is extensive, but it could have been far worse...for although there were seventeen crewmen injured due to the blast, there were no fatalities. Tonight, only two crewmen remain in sickbay as a precaution...I don't foresee a lengthy recovery time in either case.

Mister Reed has been released, and restricted to light duty. Physically, he's healing, but I'm concerned about his emotional state. Something the captain said about Reed's 'inherent sense of fatalism and self sacrifice' troubles me.


	4. Narrow Escape (2.04 "Dead Stop")

Ah...what a technological marvel that repair station was...such a shame to destroy it as we did, but alas, the 'price' of getting the ship repaired was far too high to let it remain intact. We were lucky to get Travis back unimpaired...so many others were not as fortunate.

I must admit, I would've given most anything to have been able to keep that tissue regenerator I used on Mister Reed...it was amazing how quickly it restored his leg to full strength, without so much as a scar. 

Ah, well...another research project for me to pursue.


	5. Man's Best Friend (2.05 "A Night In Sickbay" 1)

I had heard the expression, 'man's best friend', but I had never seen the relationship between man and dog up-close-and-personal until I met Captain Archer and Porthos. In the time I have served with the captain, I have come to see just how much Porthos means to him, so I was determined to save him...although I had to be practical, as well. I knew that if I were over-optimistic when presenting the situation to the captain, and the pup did not survive, he would not have been able to forgive himself for bringing his pet along on the mission.


	6. Observing Sexual Tension (2.05 "A Night In Sickbay" 2)

Last night, I found myself in a rather awkward position...I'd been avoiding the subject for some time, but with the captain camped out in sickbay, I decided I had no choice. 

T'Pol had spoken to me some time ago about the captain's 'sexual tension' and admittedly, I thought she was exaggerating. Of course, I rarely spend extended periods of time with him, and seldom get the chance to observe when he and T'Pol are working together. Nonetheless, I spoke to him about it, and realized by his reaction that T'Pol had been right. 

Ah...interspecies relationship are such fun!


	7. Standing Up To The Bullies (2.06 "Marauders)

I must applaud the actions of our captain...he's once again taken a stand against oppression, and won the day, against all odds.

Well, I suppose that's an overstatement...this time, the odds were decidedly in our favor, but I can't help but think that our actions today have further alienated the human race from the Klingons...it's only a matter of time before they retaliate.

I was surprised when I heard that T'Pol fully agreed with his proposition...but then, the 'tension' between them has diminished since I talked with him. Acknowledgment of the situation has helped, no doubt.


	8. When The Captain's Away (2.07 "The Seventh")

The captain, T'Pol and Travis are back aboard, and have gone through decontamination. Their mission is as much a mystery now as it was before...I suppose I'll never learn anything more about it, unless T'Pol comes to me to talk...the captain suggested she might, during his exam.

I've also taken it upon myself to speak to the captain concerning Mister Tucker, who enjoys the perks associated with command, but is ill prepared to deal with the responsibilities of decision making...a flaw that must be addressed if he's to remain within the chain of command, in my opinion.


	9. The Risk Factor (2.08 "The Communicator")

The captain and Mister Reed are quite fortunate that their injuries were not more extensive...had the rescue party arrived just minutes later, they would not have survived the mission. If nothing else, I hope the captain has learned a lesson from this fiasco. 

The danger associated with these clandestine missions in pre-warp societies is far too great to risk casually. Accidents _do_ happen, even to the most conscientious crewman...and _sometimes_ , the consequences can be fatal.

This culture is irrevocably contaminatedâ€”there is nothing we can do about that. The question remains; how will the contamination alter their development?


	10. Close Call (2.09 "Singularity")

My commendationâ€”and sincerest thanksâ€”to T'Pol, for her extraordinary efforts in saving this crew during our passage through this tri-nary star system, with its black hole. I've been studying her readings on the radiation, and how it affected the crew. Perhaps, if I can determine why Vulcans are apparently immune, a protective serum may be devised, which will enable future exploration and study of this system.

In the meantime, the sensors have been calibrated to detect this radiation, and warn us against exposure...knowing how close I came to doing harm, it is not something I wish to repeat.


	11. Return From The Brink (2.10 "Vanishing Point")

I'm growing concerned about Ensign Sato. Although her linguistic skills make her a perfect candidate for space exploration, I fear that 'space' may not be right for her. She'd been progressing, I think, in overcoming her deep-rooted fears...but this latest incident with the transporter...I don't know, it may have done some permeant damage to her psyche.

She told me of all that transpired while she was lost in the buffer...it's difficult to believe she could have experienced so much in such a short span of time. I must do what I can to help her through this.


	12. Precious Cargo: Medical Log (2.11 "Precious Cargo")

Commander Tucker and Kaitaama were quite fortunate that they were found quickly...after all, there were some nasty parasites in that brackish water, and, well...let's just say that my initial examination of them lent me to believe that they'd been rather intimate; parasitic infestation was quite extensive. Nothing life-threatening, mind you, but had they not gone through decontamination, they would have been _extremely_ uncomfortable in short order.

I debated whether or not I should speak to Trip about his sexual behavior, however, seeing his reaction when I mentioned the Zyrillians, I'm convinced he got the message without a lecture.

~~End Log


	13. Return From The Catwalk (2.12 "The Catwalk")

Ah, that does it...everyone's back where they belong. And none the worse for wear after their unusual adventure.

And what an adventure it was! 

The crew handled the situation admirably...a testament to their sense of duty and character. The extreme close quarters could have caused massive fighting, but overall, everyone continued to get along.

Not that there weren't a few arguments and disagreements, but considering the circumstances...well, I think we did splendidly. Especially when it came to regaining control of the shipâ€”Archer, Tucker, Reed and T'Pol should be commended for their extraordinary efforts on our behalf.


	14. Before The Dawn (2.13 "Dawn")

It's always fascinating to watch how people react in tense situations. Pushing onself to the limit for a co-worker is not uncommon here. Pushing oneself _beyond_ the limit is much more rare.

I have come to expect this from the captain...whether it be Tucker or any other crewmember. He is dedicated to their well-being. 

But Mister Reed puzzles me. He is usually so aloof...never letting his personal feelings cloud his judgement. Yet with Tucker, there was single-minded attention given to the rescue...and deep relief when he was found. Their reunion in the transporter room was very touching.


	15. Needing Enlightenment: Humans (2.14 "Stigma" 1)

Humans...they are so proud of their progress in overcoming prejudice and bigotry...yet sexually, they are still so puritanical. To me, the mere thought of turning down a proposition by someone as lovely as Feezal, simply because she is married, boggles the mind.

I thought that if I expressed my delight at the prospect, he would take advantage of this opportunity. After all, the sexual act is a simple biological need, and provides an excellent opportunity to learn of other cultures. But alas, he couldn't accept her invitation...his loss, I assure you, as Feezal is a gifted lover.


	16. Needing Enlightenment: Vulcans (2.14 "Stigma" 2)

Vulcans...the self-appointed guardians of the universe, who take emerging races under their wing, when they deem them worthy of patronage. As a participant in their Interspecies Medical Exchange, I had always viewed them as somewhat arrogant, yet wise in their guardianship.

Today, however, I saw another side to them...judgmental and bigoted toward their own people. 

To purposefully withhold medical treatment, simply because they do not support the 'lifestyle' of the afflicted, is barbaric. Especially when the offending behavior is genetic. I can only hope that more people like Yuris speak out, thereby removing the stigma from them all.


	17. Flag Of Truce (2.15 "Cease Fire")

I had no idea that my statement concerning battlefields being unstable places would be so prophetic...but after talking to the captain, I find I'm not surprised that Shran's subordinate tried to sabotage negotiations. Compromise is a difficult concept for some to deal with. For now, the Vulcans and Andorians have made an uneasy truce...only time will tell if it continues.

On another note, I was impressed by Commander Tucker's command of the ship in this crisis. Unlike past endeavors, he was decisive and confident...his decision to move the ship between the two combatants was brilliantly played out.


	18. The Course Of Human Evolution (2.16 "Future Tense")

What a remarkable specimen...a shame he disappeared; there was so much more I could have learned from him. Of course, I still have my scans, but it isn't quite the same. The medical advances represented by such extensive cross-breeding are astonishing. _This_ is what I love...being part of such advancement!

If only T'Pol could admit the possibilities presented by this man, and his ship. I admit, I'd love to read her report to the High Council; see if she stubbornly adheres to the Vulcan Science Directorate's _logical_ deduction of the impossibility of time-travel...or capitulates to the facts.


	19. Escape From Injustice (2.17 "Canamar")

As I examined the shuttlepod, one thing was clear to me...the captain and Mister Tucker were alive...injured, perhaps, but alive. They _would_ be found. There was determination in T'Pol's eyes...Reed's as well, albeit with a trace of doubt...forever the pessimist. 

When we learned that they'd been falsely arrested, their release _should_ have been a simple matter. Circumstances proved otherwise.

Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if the captain launched an investigation into the Enolian penal system. How many others have been falsely imprisoned? Enolian Officials demanding reports did little to improve the captain's opinion of them, either.


	20. Troubled Crossing (2.18 "The Crossing")

I've just had another 'informal' session with the captain. The loss of lifeâ€”even life that is so different; eager and willing to destroy us in order to preserve themselvesâ€”is weighing heavily on his conscience. He's not alone...T'Pol has spoken to me about her 'communion' with the beings, and I know she is far more troubled by what transpired than she will ever admit. As am I...if only there had been another way.

Surprisingly, those who were 'replaced' are faring well...with no recollection of what their bodies were subjected to, and fond memories of their 'crossing'.


	21. The Price Of Honor (2.19 "Judgment")

Two days of negotiations, before I was able to see him. Thankfully, he is quick witted, and realized that I had used a ruse of ill health to get past the guards. I just wished there had been more I could've done for him. 

As it was, the Klingons provided transcripts of the tribunal. Small comfort, considering the outcome. Admittedly, had I not been so closely involved, I would've found it to be a fascinating study in comparisons of cultural interpretations. But the life of a friend was at stake.

Thankfully, T'Pol's 'connections' saved that life...for which I'm grateful.


	22. Post Movie Analysis (2.20 "Horizon")

What a truly fascinating conversation I had with Commander Tucker following our viewing of "Frankenstein". Apparently, in my analysis of the medical procedure and comparison to known practices on other worlds, I missed the entire 'socio-political commentary' that was intended by the author.

Surprisingly, T'Pol's reaction to the movie was far more astute, in that regard. I found it amusing that she saw the 'creation' to be the protagonist...an interesting point of view, to say the least. More interesting to me, however, was Commander Tucker's reaction when I mentioned T'Pol. He's clearly attracted to her...as is the captain.


	23. An Ethical Dilemma (2.21 "The Breach")

The request of the Denobulan Science Council left me indebted to the captain. A debt that should have been repaid by saving the life of the Antaran, as ordered. But the enmity our people have had for each other for the past three centuries complicated the situation. 

It pained me to have to refuse the captain's order, but my own ethics didn't allow me to go against the Antaran's wishes. However, his bitter words sparked memories of my grandmother, and the tales I refused to tell my own children.

I'm pleased to see that some trust was gained this day.


	24. Consequences (2.22 "Cogenitor")

Commander Tucker is distraught. Understandable, I suppose, considering the suicide of the Vissian Cogenitor. I just wish I had realized the nature of his interest in it...perhaps I could have dissuaded him from trying to change the status quo of a different culture by imposing his human values on the situation. 

That is, no doubt, the hardest aspect of space travel for the humans; _their_ way is not the _only_ way. I am pleased to see that, for the most part, the captain has learned this difficult lesson...I can only hope that the Commander has now, as well.


	25. Renewal (2.23 "Regeneration")

I woke up this morning, and realized just how fortunate I am to be alive and in full control of my life. Being infected with those nanoprobes was a harrowing experience, surpassed only by the treatment I devised to remove them. What I find particularly bothersome, however, is the knowledge that had any of the humans aboard ship been infected as I wasâ€”or T'Pol, for that matterâ€”my treatment would have been deadly to them. 

To think that these cybernetic beings may one day make their way to Earth, intent on enslaving the human race, makes my skin crawl.


	26. Old Friends (2.24 "First Flight")

Shortly after the captain and T'Pol's shuttle left, I ran into Trip, who appeared upset. When I asked what was wrong, he assured me it was nothing...a typical response, when humans are in emotional distress. Immediately, I knew his request to be left alone was not heartfelt, so I joined him. 

In minutes, he was telling me about the old friend of the captain and himself who had died in an accident. Through our conversation, I realized he would rather have been with the captain, reminiscing about the past...knowledge of T'Pol's presence there simply added to his distress.


	27. A Test Of Ethics (2.25 "Bounty")

I'm usually not quite so... _involved_ in my patient's care. A difficult situation was made more so by the knowledge that T'Pol was right, to a degree, about Denobulan mating practices. Under other circumstances, I would have been flattered by her advances. 

However, my ethical beliefs would no more allow me to take sexual advantage of a patient than I could force treatment on one who didn't want it. I will, of course, honor T'Pol's wish to keep this incident between us...although both Reed and Tucker saw her, while she was 'vulnerable'...I can do nothing about their speculations.


	28. Final Preparations (2.26 "The Expanse" 1)

It surprised me somewhat that my decision to stay was so easily made. As I said to T'Pol, it was a matter of loyalty to the captain, as well as the knowledge that my skills would be needed more than ever, once we reached the Expanse. I never thought about my wives, or children, until _after_ I said yes...and then, it was only to make sure they were informed of my new destination, and the possible consequences. To that end, I contacted Feezal. She will inform the rest.

Now, I must prepare sickbay for what may come to pass.


	29. Feeling Powerless (2.26 "The Expanse" 2)

I spoke with Mister Reed today...he is understandably distressed over his inability to provide comfort to Commander Tucker. I've advised patience...acceptance of compassion will only come once anger and denial over his sister's death passes.

Denial is a natural part of the grieving process, especially when there is no physical evidence to make the death of a loved one 'real'...the best thing Mister Reed can do right now is offer whatever support he can to help the Commander come to terms with his loss...even if that means finding the ones responsible...and blowing them to hell.


End file.
